Nova Dragon Pirates
|image name=Dragon's Revenge.png;Dragon's Revenge Queen Anne's Revenge.png;Queen Anne's Revenge |english=Nova Dragon Pirates |unnamed team=No |kanji=新星竜海賊 |romaji=shinseiryū kaizoku |literal=Nova Dragon Pirates |affiliations=Land of Merchants, Harōgakure, Harōgakure Naval Fleet |leaders=Hikaru Arashi~formerly |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} This is a list of minor characters that are a part of the Nova Dragon Pirate Crew of the Harōgakure Naval Fleet. Sub-Leaders Hikari * First Appearance: Allied in War-Waves and Sky Unite * Kekkei Genkai: N/A :*'Nature': Wind Release, Yin Release, Yang Release * Occupation: First Mate (formerly), Captain of the New World Pirates * Affiliation: Harōgakure, Land of Merchants, Harōgakure Naval Fleet later known as Hikaru Arashi, is the second in command of the Nova Dragons and current heiress to the a clan of Monks who reside on the island. She is known for her Yin and Yang usage, however she is unable to fuse them. :Techniques: Rasengan, Summoning Technique (Owl), Wind Release: Rasengan, Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Chakra Flow, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Chakra Sensing Technique. Argo * First Appearance: Allied in War-Waves and Sky Unite (Mentioned) * Kekkei Genkai: Boil Release :*'Nature': Water Release, Fire Release, Boil Release * Occupation: Second Mate * Affiliation: Harōgakure, Land of Merchants, Harōgakure Naval Fleet is the second-mate of the Nova Dragons and right hand of Hikaru. This shinobi is gifted with the use of the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai. :Techniques: Summoning Technique (Squids), Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Boil Release: Boil Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique, Chakra Flow. Lower Crewmen Sid Garlond * First Appearance: N/A * Kekkei Genkai: N/A :*'Nature': Fire Release, * Occupation: Crew member, Mechanic * Affiliation: Harōgakure, Land of Merchants, Harōgakure Naval Fleet Sid Garlond is the chief mechanic aboard the Dragon's Revenge. He also serves as pilot, driving the ship when Hikaru is indisposed. :Techniques: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Chakra Flow. Yue Kreiss * First Appearance: * Kekkei Genkai: Scorch Release :*'Nature': Wind Release, Fire Release, Scorch Release * Occupation: Crew member * Affiliation: Harōgakure, Land of Merchants, Harōgakure Naval Fleet Yue Kreiss is a Kunoichi serving on the Dragon's Revenge. :Techniques: Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder, Chakra Flow. Nile Uzumaki * First Appearance: * Kekkei Genkai: N/A :*'Nature': Water Release * Occupation: Crew member, Medical-nin * Affiliation: Harōgakure, Land of Merchants, Harōgakure Naval Fleet Nile Uzumaki (うずまきナイル) is a member of the Uzumaki Clan and head medical ninja onboard the Dragon's Revenge. He is the offspring of a refugee couple living in the Land of Merchants, who are descendents of Uzumaki clan members who fled here following the clans demise. :Techniques: Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Chakra Flow, Mystical Palm Technique. Rei Arashi * First Appearance: * Kekkei Genkai: Lava Release :*'Nature': Fire Release, Earth Release, Lava Release * Occupation: Crew member, Sensor * Affiliation: Harōgakure, Land of Merchants, Harōgakure Naval Fleet Rei Arashi (嵐霊, Arashi Rei) is the younger cousin of Hikaru and twin sister of Sei Arashi. She is a skilled sailor and Sensor, as well as being loyal to her captain. :Techniques: Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Flow, Lava Release: Rubber Ball, Lava Release: Rubber Wall. Sei Arashi * First Appearance: Allied in War-Waves and Sky Unite * Kekkei Genkai: Lava Release :*'Nature': Fire Release, Earth Release, Lava Release * Occupation: Navigator * Affiliation: Harōgakure, Land of Merchants, Harōgakure Naval Fleet is the younger cousin of Hikaru, and Fraternal twin brother of Rei. The twins have a tight bond with their cousin and are loyal members of the Nova Dragons. :Techniques: Telescope Technique, Chakra Flow, Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique. Ships Dragon's Revenge The first vessel owned by the Nova Dragon's and was passed down from Captain Diyu Arashi to his son and is themed after a great golden dragon. The exterior is very large has a colossal Gilded Dragon Prow on the bow, two large masts and is amred with special chakra cannons. Its main propulsion is two colossal paddle wheels and a large chakra engine. :Its armaments are a set of 12 chakra cannons which are made of a unique mineral found on in the Land of Merchants, which reacts to Chakra Flow, enabling them to fire pulses made up of elemental chakra. Using these the Dragon's Revenge is able to overwhelm other ships or opponents by often making use of the crew members advanced nature chakra. Queen Anne's Revenge Category:Teams